


Oikawa and his Endless Love for Strays

by CrimsonBitch



Series: How to (Accidentally) Tame a Mad Dog [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Everyones an asshole and I love them, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Kyoutani, M/M, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBitch/pseuds/CrimsonBitch
Summary: Dragging home a hurt, soaking wet kid off the street seems like the kind of thing you'd run by your boyfriend before going through with.He can only hope that Iwaizumi understands that he has a /thing/ about strays.That, and that Iwaizumi doesn't totally murder him for bringing this little punk home.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kyoutani Kentarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou & Oikawa Tooru
Series: How to (Accidentally) Tame a Mad Dog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141280
Comments: 16
Kudos: 228





	Oikawa and his Endless Love for Strays

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I've been so obsessed with the idea of Oikawa and Iwaizumi having a parental relationship to Kyoutani, so this is my addition to that haha.

Oikawa grunted as he narrowly avoided the sixth puddle he almost stepped in on his way home.  _ Fucking rain _ he thought, fruitlessly trying to shake some of the water off his shoes. 

You would think that living in Tokyo of all places would afford them the luxury of being able to take public transportation anywhere they pleased, but the two men had learned very quickly after moving in that part of the reason rent was so cheap was that nobody wanted to hike the five blocks from the building to the nearest underground station. 

Don’t get him wrong, Oikawa wouldn’t trade his living situation for the world. To exactly nobody’s surprise, he and Iwaizumi’s relationship survived college in different parts of the country. After that it felt like second nature to begin apartment shopping in the one place they knew they could both get jobs, Iwaizumi as an athletic trainer and Oikawa as an assistant editor for a large fashion magazine located out of Tokyo. 

The two bedroom apartment was one step above a total dump, but it was reasonably priced and it was theirs and that was what was important. Besides, whenever Oikawa starts getting too focused on the cracks and the stains on the walls, Iwaizumi simply pulls his shirt off and the brown haired man forgets all about what he was upset about. 

Now, however, Oikawa was cursing their distance from the underground as he dodged puddles and piles of wet leaves and paper.  _ God _ he hated the rain. 

He had a shitty day at work and the weather was only making him feel worse. Worst of all was that he knew Iwaizumi was working late tonight, and wouldn’t be home until nine or so. It was eight now so that wasn’t all that bad, but in his petulant state, Oikawa didn’t care about logic. 

Oikawa turned into an alley that he had discovered served as a shortcut to his building. Normally the dark alley caused a pit of fear in his stomach, but today he felt too agitated to feel scared. 

He was stewing in his own fuming frustration when he almost tripped over a dark, sizable lump sitting next to the wall. 

“What the fu-” Oikawa snapped, trailing off when the lump moved, revealing itself to be a person wearing an oversized coat. Their head lifted, and Oikawa was shocked to see the face of a boy who couldn’t be older than 13. 

“Are you okay!?” Oikawa asked, staring down at the boy. 

The lump shifted. “Fuck off” the boy muttered quietly. 

“Seriously, are you okay?” Oikawa asked, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“Seriously” The boy hissed, smacking Oikawa’s arm away, “ _ fuck off” _

“You’re like a feral dog” Oikawa muttered, not trying to touch him again, “Is there anywhere I can bring you? You shouldn’t be out here when the weather’s like this” 

“I’m fine. Now go away” 

“Are you… on anything? Should I bring you to a hospital?”

“I’m not fuckin’ high. Can you please leave?”

“Look kid-” 

“Not a kid”

Oikawa exhaled before crouching down to the boy’s level and winding his arms around his knees. “Look kid, I know you’re fine and don’t need anybody or whatever, but it’s  _ freezing _ cold and we’re in the middle of a rainstorm. It’s dangerous for you to be out here right now, okay?”

“I’ll be fine” The kid grumbled, refusing to make eye contact with Oikawa again.

“Seriously. You want me to take you to a hospital? I think they have to take you if it’s freezing or something”

“They don’t.” the kid grunted with startling certainty. He finally looked up, peering at Oikawa from under the hood. It was too dark to make out details, but he was definitely young. “Look dude I’m gonna be fine okay? Just get the fuck back to wherever you came from.” 

They stared at each other for another minute before Oikawa sighed. Thank God he had worn ugly pants that day. He pulled a dry piece of cardboard from behind a nearby dumpster and placed it on the ground before sitting down about a foot away from the boy. 

“The fuck are you doing? Are you crazy?” The boy eyed him suspiciously. 

“Oh noooo” Oikawa moaned dramatically, “Don’t worry about little old me! I’ll be fine all by myself out here in the freezing cold. God forbid I go to a hospital or cafe and warm up or something!” 

“ _ Jackass _ ” The kid muttered, “Even if I wanted to go somewhere, they’d probably kick me out.”

“Aren’t they, like, morally obligated to take in the homeless?” 

“I’m not homeless” the boy muttered, giving Oikawa a side eye. 

“Oh!” Oikawa said brightly, meeting the kid’s eye, “Do you need fare for the bus? I can bring you home if you-”

“ _ No _ ” The boy said forcefully. 

“Okay” Oikawa nodded, sensing that this was an issue he really shouldn’t push.

They sat in silence for five more minutes, and Oikawa was about done with this. He was shivering and wet and probably going to get sick if he stayed out here much more. If he was less stubborn than he wouldn’t have started this ridiculous little scene, but at this point he wasn’t willing to back down. 

“Alright, let’s compromise” Oikawa said, turning his head and meeting the kid’s gleaming eyes in the dark light, “I’ll bring you back to my apartment so that you don’t die out here, and as tomorrow you can leave and you’ll never have to see me again”

“Are you some kind of perv or something?” the kid sighed, looking at Oikawa. 

“What!?! Of course not! Why the fuck would you think tha-” Oikawa spluttered before looking back at the boy and seeing the faintest wisps of amusement on his face. “Oh fuck you” Oikawa muttered, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment as the kid huffed a laugh. 

“You aren’t going to let this go, are you?” The kid finally conceded. 

“Nope!”

“How do you know I’m not gonna, like, murder and rob you or something?”

“I don’t, but I do know that my boyfriend is six foot three and two hundred pounds of solid muscle. No offense, but you seem kinda scrawny”

“I’m not scrawny”

“I said  _ no offense, _ kid.”

The boy seemed to weigh his options for a moment, before nodding slightly and standing up. He was wet and trembling and Oikawa was right in his scrawny-ness assumption. 

“You look like a wet chihuahua” Oikawa smirked. 

“And you look like you got bullied in highschool” The kid grunted, crossing his arms in his massively oversized hoodie. 

“Huh!?! I’ll have you know I was  _ very _ popular-”

“Are we gonna go or am I gonna have to listen to how you peaked in highschool for the next twenty minutes?”

“You’re a little brat” Oikawa rolled his eyes, “I’m regretting this already”

“Hey man, I’m more than happy to stay-”

“Nope! I’m invested now. I won’t be able to sleep knowing you’re out here all alone”

The boy rolled his eyes, but followed Oikawa as he made his way out of the alley. It didn’t escape his attention how much the boy was favoring his left ankle, and how his shoulders hunched. He still had the hoodie pulled far over his head, but judging by height and stature alone, there was no way he was older than Oikawa’s nephew. Their attitudes were pretty similar as well (though this kid had a much rougher edge). 

“What’s your name, anyways?” Oikawa asked, looking back at the boy. 

“Kentaro Kyoutani” He muttered quietly. 

“Well Kyoutani, I’m Oikawa” 

“Oh”

“You aren’t much of a conversationalist, are you Kyoutani?”

“That or you’re just spectacularly annoying”

“Ugh! So rude! Your parents must be so ashamed of their rude son!”

Kyoutani didn’t respond, and Oikawa sensed his joke hit a nerve. An apology would likely just make it more awkward, so he settled for a heavy silence falling over them as Oikawa led him through the dark, rainy streets of Tokyo. 

When they finally reached the apartment building, doubt seeped into Oikawa’s mind. Checking his watch, he realized Iwaizumi was going to be home. Bringing home a random child off the streets seems like the kind of thing you run by your boyfriend before going through with. 

He thought back to all the cats and birds that he had discovered throughout his childhood years. He’d bring them to Iwaizumi’s house in a box and beg the other boy to help him care for it. He’d sob when Iwaizumi told him they had to bring it to a vet or a shelter, and eventually he learned to stop bringing home strays. This was different though, because this was a boy and not a cat. They didn’t need to bring him to a vet. Maybe just give him a meal and a hot shower. 

_ Please don’t be mad Iwa, _ Oikawa thought to himself,  _ I’ll buy you so many of those disgusting lychee drinks you love so much.  _

They climbed the stairs (considering the elevator had been down for a month now) and Oikawa lessened his pace when he saw how much Kyoutani seemed to be slowed down with that left leg. 

“Are you hurt?” Oikawa finally asked. 

“I’m fine” The boy muttered, “I just twisted it or something”

Oikawa nodded, not fully believing him. They walked down the hallway, and Oikawa opened the previously unlocked door.  _ Iwa’s definitely home.  _ He cursed his luck. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa hollered sweetly as he entered the apartment. Iwaizumi turned around from his place in front of the stove. 

“Tooru where the fuck have you been? I texted you ten fuckin’ times!” Iwaizumi griped, looking over his soaking wet boyfriend. 

“Look, Iwa… don’t be mad but-”

“Who is that” Iwaizumi asked suddenly, finally noticing the small figure standing in their doorway. 

“That’s Kyoutani, he-”

“What the hell is ‘Kyoutani’ doing in our apartment Oikawa? It’s late and rainy. Why the  _ hell  _ are you bringing people home.”

“That’s the thing, Kyoutani is homeless-”

“I’m not homeless.” Kyoutani interjected gruffly. 

“Right,” Oikawa corrected, “He’s not homeless but I found him in the alley two blocks away and it’s dark and stormy and I didn’t think he should be out there-”

“I would’ve been fine” Kyoutani cut in again. 

“ _ Shut up chihuahua!”  _ Oikawa hissed before turning back to his boyfriend who was slowly making his way over to the two of them, “I wouldn’t let him stay out there because it’s cold and he seemed like he could use a place to crash and I  _ know _ I have a thing about strays but he’s a  _ person _ and I couldn’t just…” Oikawa trailed off as Iwaizumi passed him completely and went to stand in front of Kyoutani. 

Kyoutani stubbornly refused to look up. Oikawa would have laughed at the sight of both of them mirroring the same crossed arms and defensive stance if he wasn’t so worried his boyfriend would be pissed at him for inviting a complete stranger into their home. 

After a minute, Iwaizumi exhaled and crouched down, meeting the shorter boy’s eye. “How old are you, Kyoutani?” He asked quietly. 

“... Twelve” Kyoutani huffed. He didn’t move as Iwaizumi slowly reached up and took the hood off of the boy’s head. 

Oikawa’s eyebrows shot up when he caught sight of the bruising and shallow cuts that littered the boy’s face. His blonde hair was cropped close to his head, and he had an angrier look in his eyes than Oikawa had ever seen in someone that young. 

“Those fresh?” Iwaizumi grunted, nodding towards the boy’s black eye and split lip. Kyoutani still refused eye contact, but nodded harshly. 

“Right,” Iwaizumi nodded, clapping his hands and looking back at Oikawa, “You get in the shower Shittykawa, you’re shivering. I’ll get pint size here cleaned up and he’ll shower after” 

Oikawa merely blinked between his boyfriend and Kyoutani’s now-revealed injuries. He took a minute to process, before smiling lightly and shuffling over to lean down and press his lips to Iwaizumi’s. 

“ _ Thank you _ Iwa-chan” Oikawa said sincerely, more than willing to let his boyfriend handle the situation. A hot shower sounded like heaven right now, and he had a feeling Iwaizumi would be a lot less vulnerable to Kyoutani’s shit than Oikawa would be. 

Iwaizumi kept his eyes on Oikawa as the man disappeared into the bathroom, only then turning back to the boy in front of him. 

“So what the hell happened to you?” He asked gruffly. 

“Would you believe a grizzly bear escaped the local zoo?” The boy responded quietly, one side of his mouth quirking up. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, huddling the boy into the apartment and shutting the door. He pointed to the stools sitting at their island before going to dig the first aid kit out of the cabinet. When he returned, Kyoutani was swinging his legs on the stool with his arms crossed still. 

“So” Iwaizumi said as he dumped antiseptic onto a cotton ball, “Do you want to talk about what happened? I can call the police if you want” 

“Nope” Kyoutani grunted. 

“Great.” Iwaizumi said flatly, hesitating before pressing the cotton ball to the boy’s face, 

“This is gonna hurt, kiddo.”

Kyoutani’s face scrunches up when the alcohol touches the cuts, but doesn’t make any noise. The two remain silent while Iwaizumi methodically cleans the cuts on Kyoutani’s faces. 

“Any cuts under your clothes I have to worry about?” Iwaizumi says as he puts the last bandaid on Kyoutani’s eyebrow. This same moment, Oikawa exits the bathroom in a cloud of steam, dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants that Iwaizumi knew were his. 

“Check out his left ankle” Oikawa called out to Iwaizumi, “He was limping on the way here”

Kyoutani hissed as Iwaizumi took his ankle gently, lifting the pant leg up. The ankle was red and swollen. Both men stared at it. 

“Twisted it, huh snot bag?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow at the Kyoutani, who flipped him off. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at their antics. 

“Well I’m gonna wrap and ice that” Iwaizumi said, standing, “But you should hop in the shower first. You're soaking wet and definitely cold.”

They expected more protesting from the boy, but it seemed that the fight had finally seeped out of him as he nodded tiredly, getting up and limping to the bathroom. 

“Here” Oikawa said, handing him some folded clothes, “These are the smallest things I have, so you’ll probably still be swimming in them” 

Kyoutani nodded before locking himself in the bathroom. When they heard the water start running, the two men looked at each other. Neither spoke for a second, but Oikawa closed the distance, dropping himself into Iwaizumi’s arms.

“ _ Thank you Hajime _ ” he muttered, burying his face in the other man’s neck. Iwaiuzmi laughed gently but brought a hand up to run through Oikawa’s wet hair. 

“Of course. This is different than all the birds and stuff” 

“You don’t mind him crashing here tonight?” 

“Nah. He’s pretty scrawny. Looks like he could use a good meal”

“No kidding” 

They sat at the bar and discussed their days while Kyoutani was in the shower. Iwaizumi gave him a fond smile while he whined about his shitty coworkers and how crappy his boss had been that day. Iwaizumi knew he loved his magazine job more than anything, but still needed to vent about it to be able to deal with the stress. Iwaizumi enjoyed his own job but it wasn’t nearly as dramatic as Oikawa’s, and he secretly revelled in hearing all the gossip from around Oikawa’s office. 

When Kyoutani opened the door Iwaizumi stood up, ace bandages in hand. Kyoutani limped back over to the kitchen island, where he popped up on one of the stools and allowed Iwaizumi to take his ankle. 

“Man, chihuahua,” Oikawa smiled, “You look way less intimidating when your wearing a t-shirt from a volleyball training camp five years ago”

“You found a twelve year old intimidating?” Iwaizumi said, not looking up from the boy’s ankle. 

“What!?! No! I-”

“That’s pretty weak man” Kyoutani said with what was almost a smile, “Not gonna lie” 

“Why are you two ganging up on me!?!” Oikawa whined as he stomped around the island. Iwaizumi grinned at Kyoutani and the smaller boy smirked ever so slightly in return. 

“Were you gonna make ramen, Iwa?” Oikawa asked, looking at the ingredients laid out over the counter. 

“Yeah” Iwaizumi nodded. “Hey Oikawa, toss me the bag of frozen peas from the freezer?” Oikawa nodded, getting it and throwing it to Iwaizumi who caught it with ease. He handed it to Kyoutani before pushing the boy in the direction of the couch. “Go ice that thing. It looks worse now than it did before the shower.” 

“It’s just twisted. No reason to flip out” Kyoutani grumbled, limping to the couch. 

“I deal with sprains everyday pip squeak. That’s a sprain if I’ve ever seen one. Bad one at that.”

Kyoutani shrugged, but placed the bag of peas on his ankle regardless. 

Oikawa sat on the counter while Iwaizumi finished making the ramen, clearly making more than he had planned to in the first place. When it was finished, Oikawa took two bowls, walking over and holding one out to Kyoutani. He looked at it strangely for a moment, before looking in Oikawa’s eyes questioningly. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and pushed the bowl further towards Kyoutani, who took it with a muttered ‘ _ Thanks’.  _ The three sat on the couch, Oikawa turning on one of the murder mystery shows he couldn’t get enough of as of recent. Iwaizumi was dismayed to find the same look of rapt interest on Oikawa and Kyoutanis’ faces. Both had matching reactions of shock when the killer was revealed. 

It was nearing eleven when Oikawa was stifling yawns into his fist. It wasn’t uncommon for them to stay up later on friday nights (often for reasons more indecent than TV), but it had been a long day and Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed next to Oikawa and go to sleep. 

“Alright” Iwaizumi said, turning off the TV, “Kyoutani, you can have the guest bedroom if you want”

“Couch!” He said quickly, seeming to surprise even himself as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment, “Couch is fine… thanks” 

“Okay… ” Oikawa said slowly as he rose from the couch. Oikawa dragged his feet towards his and Iwaizumi’s bedroom, and Iwaizumi watched him. He turned to Kyoutani when Oikawa disappeared. 

“I’m gonna be honest” he said quietly to the boy, “You seem kinda flighty, but just try to get at least a couple hours of sleep before you disappear, okay? You seem… tired”

“I’m fine” Kyoutani said defensively, “But… thanks. You guys are nice”

“Nah” Iwaizumi grinned, “I’m a bonafide asshole. Your lucky Oikawa was the one to find you. I probably would’ve left you. He gets attached too quickly and I’ll do just about anything for the fucker.”

“That’s stupid. Love is stupid” Kyoutani scowled in the direction of the bedroom. 

“Agreed. But knowing you can get tail whenever you want does kind of make it worth it.”

They both smiled, Kyoutani finally yawning. 

“Alright short stack. Get a couple hours of shuteye. I’m making breakfast tomorrow”

“I plan on being gone by breakfast”

“Shame,” Iwaizumi said as he sauntered towards the bedroom, “I make some mean fuckin’ pancakes.”

The next morning, Iwaizumi woke up with a start when he felt a hand smothering his face. He scowled down at Oikawa, who was laying half on top of him and seemed to have hit him in his sleep. Oikawa slept like the dead, but he moved around a lot, which meant it wasn’t uncommon for Iwaizumi to wake up to the feeling of the other man wiggling around in the bed. 

When he realized he definitely wasn’t going back to sleep, he gently moved all of Oikawa’s limbs so he could slip out of the bed. He left the bedroom at the same moment Kyoutani was exiting the bathroom dressed back in his regular clothes they had left out to dry overnight. 

Kyoutani whipped his head around, giving Iwaizumi a frightened look before seeming to realize who it was and letting his features fall back into their permanent scowl. 

“Running off?” Iwaizumi asked

“Yeah”

“I’m making pancakes”

“I’m not hungry” Kyoutani muttered, but his stomach seemed to disagree as it rumbled loudly. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and dragged Kyoutani towards the kitchen island. In his defense, the boy didn’t seem to put up much of a fight. 

Iwaizumi made the pancakes in silence. Neither seemed awake enough to hold a conversation, so they let the silence sit heavy in the air. 

When they were done, Iwaizumi left a stack in the oven for Oikawa (whenever he decided to roll his lazy ass out of bed) and handed Kyoutani some. They both sat on the couch, and Iwaiuzmi put on a rerun of the volleyball game he had missed last night. 

They didn’t speak, but Iwaizumi could see him watching the game intently in his peripheral vision. Kyoutani ate the pancakes faster than Iwaizumi had ever seen. He hadn’t put a lot of thought into what the kid’s home life was like, but the fact that he didn’t seem to have anyone searching for him was a pretty good indication. 

At some point during the game, Oikawa made his way out of the room and towards the couch after collecting his own stack of pancakes. A tired Oikawa was generally a silent Oikawa, so instead of commenting on the game he chose to curl up into Iwaizumi’s side and slowly polish off his pancakes. Iwaizumi stroked his neck in the way he knew the man liked as he slowly woke up. 

By the time the game was finished, Kyoutani was shooting subtle looks towards the door, and his uninjured foot was bouncing. 

“If you wan-” Oikawa started.

“Thank you” Kyoutani blurted out, “For doing all this. You didn’t have to. I don’t really have any money but-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Oikawa interrupted, “You don’t have to pay us back or anything. We just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

Kyoutani nodded slowly. “I know I can be kind of… hard to deal with” 

“You’re a kid” Iwaizumi murmured, “Kids are only hard to deal with if they’ve been dealt shitty hands.”

Kyoutani shrugged, but Iwaizumi could see the gleaming look in his eyes. “I gotta bounce” he said quietly, rising out of his seat and limping towards the door. 

“You gonna be okay?” Oikawa asked in a rare moment of seriousness. He watched Kyoutani wearily, and Iwaizumi could see the glimmer of worry his eyes held for the boy. For someone who was known for his callous nature, Oikawa had an unnatural knack for getting attached to strays too hard too fast. Kyoutani might be a little asshole, but Oikawa liked people that could give him a hard time. 

Kyoutani looked him in the eye, giving a harsh nod. 

“You know where we live” Iwaizumi said as Kyoutani was almost out the door, “In case you’re ever in some sort of serious shit” 

“Thanks. I can take care of myself though”

“You’re just a kid” Oikawa said sadly, “You shouldn’t have to”

“Well” Kyoutani shrugs, “That’s just how it is sometimes. Thanks for everything you two”

“Good luck kiddo” Iwaizumi said, both of them waving slightly as Kyoutani slipped out the door, closing it behind him. 

“Do you think he’s gonna be okay?” Oikawa asked, turning towards Iwaizumi, “I’m worried about him”

“He seems to be able to take care of himself. I’m sure he’ll remember where we are if he needs us though. He seems smart” Iwaizumi nodded. 

They let the news play, both thinking back on their interactions with the boy. They didn’t know where to find him or what his life was like at all. The best they could do was hope that if he ever needed them again he’d be back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I plan on writing more of this AU, probably adding Yahaba. Let me know if you have any ideas/comments/criticisms!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -V


End file.
